Sleep Paralysis
by thelovearesick
Summary: "Él era libre, él había escapado. Él era libre de nuevo. Se lo tenía que decir frente al espejo cada día y cada noche hasta creérselo…"


_**Parálisis del Sueño**_

"Él era libre, él había escapado. Él era libre de nuevo. Se lo tenía que decir frente al espejo cada día y cada noche hasta creérselo…"

Los primeros días fueron el mismo infierno. Lisa había estado tan preocupada por él al ver todas sus reacciones, sus heridas, su estado catatónico y su casi completa incapacidad para poder realizar tareas simples. Waylon Park estaba en una crisis total. Había reunido el suficiente material para poder acabar con Murkoff, había logrado infiltrar los videos y la verdad se conocía ahora, ante miles de ojos expectantes.

Los videos eran mostrados en diferentes medios de comunicación, quienes atónitos no sabían que más agregar a todo ese torbellino de información y horror. Parecía todo sacado de una especie de película de terror, en donde la sangre, la violencia y la falta de humanidad brotaban en cada imagen mostrada. Gritos, muerte, restos humanos por doquier.

Waylon no sabía que más hacer a estas alturas. Había durado unas semanas internado en el hospital debido a diversas lesiones en las costillas, la herida en su abdomen por poco le provoca la muerte y su pierna apenas y había logrado salvarse después de los múltiples esfuerzos de los médicos que arduamente le atendieron. Estaba agotado y no había duda que tendría más de una secuela, no sólo de forma física, sino también graves daños psicológicos tras aquel estrés experimentado.

Las noches eran lo peor. Se levantaba cual niño asustado al apenas escuchar algún ruido. Más de una vez, las enfermeras tuvieron que aplicarle algún calmante para poder tranquilizar al joven, quien no paraba de gritar, sintiendo que un montón de monstruos invisibles le perseguían por los pasillos. Eso sin contar con las diferentes sensaciones que iban desde las náuseas hasta la paranoia, cosa que pasaba al entrar contacto directo con los médicos de bata blanca.

Pasaron las semanas y pronto fue dado de alta. Lisa siempre estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con su infinito amor y paciencia, mientras esperaba a que su esposo volviera a recobrar cierto sentido de vivir. Sabía bien que eso sería pedirle demasiado, que sus hijos estaban inquietos cada día, que no dejaban de preguntar por su padre, que si donde estaba, que si estaba bien. Waylon no se sentía con la fuerza para tolerar la serie de preguntas que vendrían, tanto de su familia, como de la prensa. Bien podría dormir una semana entera o quizás el mes si podía.

Y no era que no quisiera ver a su familia, sino todo lo contrario. Ellos habían sido prácticamente el motor para salvarse, para mantenerse de pie y seguir luchando por salir del infierno en que le había entrado. El recuerdo constante de Lista y de sus dos pequeños era lo suficientemente constante para provocar en Waylon una reacción de supervivencia que hoy en día no se lograba explicar.

Había sido una presa fácil ante todos: había sido amenazado por su jefe, prácticamente acosado por un doctor, perseguido por un caníbal y casi feminizado por un demente con delirios de amor hacía su persona. La vida de Waylon había pasado por tanto en tampoco tiempo que aún seguía aturdido y aun no creía que todo había terminado.

La comida le sabía a gloria ahora, pese a ser comida genérica de hospital, la luz del sol, pese a encandilar sus pupilas, era una de las experiencias más gratificantes de todas al sentirse sobre su piel día con día. El suelo frio le era una verdadera revelación peso a ello, al verse limpio e improvisto de esa molesta sensación de la sangre fresca bajo las plantas de sus pies, y que decir de la placentera sensación de tener las manos de Lisa firmemente puestas sobre sus manos, provocando que la calma volviera a su cuerpo, mientras contemplaba su rostro paciente y cariñoso.

Para su sorpresa, pronto había pasado un mes después del incidente en el Psiquiátrico de Monte Massive. La prensa aún seguía con el furor mediático, intentando conseguir las entrevistas por parte de los más altos ejecutivos involucrados, quienes cerraban las puertas y evadían el tema por completo frente a los medios. Hubo demandas, se habló de grandes sumas de dinero y todos ansiaban por conocer el desenlace de aquella macabra historia, mientras Waylon únicamente esperaba poder cerrar los ojos sin imaginar que alguien estuviera esperando en las sombras por lanzarse al ataque contra él.

Waylon estaba consciente de que su recuperación sería lenta, dolorosa y sumamente difícil, estaba consciente de que probablemente nunca sería el mismo otra vez y que tardaría una eternidad en poder volver a tener confianza en las personas, incluso en sí mismo. Al llegar a su casa una vez más, sus hijos le recibieron con una sonrisa, mientras que Lisa preparaba todo para volver a tenerlo bien instalado. Waylon estaba alerta en todo momento, siempre atento a su panorama, como si la sensación de que alguna especie de monstruo fuera a aparecer frente a su puerta una vez más.

Al principio, durante los primeros días en casa, Waylon tenía que estar en sitios bien iluminados. La paciente Lista siempre estaba presente en sus ataques de ansiedad y de pánico, siempre dispuesta a reconfortar hasta donde su esposo le permitiera acompañarle, siendo consciente de la vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraba Waylon, estando al pendiente de que sus hijos no fueran testigos de cada desesperante momento en sus peores etapas.

Empezaron por gritos al verse envuelto en habitaciones oscuras, seguidas de una sensación en donde el aire de le iba de golpe de sus pulmones. Waylon no podía respirar, terminando por caer de rodillas mientras buscaba a tientas en el suelo, como si esperara que mágicamente apareciera aquel simple artefacto que le permitiera ver su entorno. Era una estupidez, pero Waylon se sentía seguro al llevar consigo algún aparato electroncito para filmar en todo momento.

Cada día que pasaba, Waylon se sentía más y más como un niño indefenso en lugar de un protector de su familia, sintiendo impotencia y rabia ante su condición de fragilidad emocional. Iba a terapia constantemente, pese a sus reservas de lidiar nuevamente con clínicas e instituciones mentales. Era absurdo que tuviera tantos temores reflejados en la apariencia de un especialista, que pese a ser buenas sus intenciones, no podía evitar sentirse atemorizado al estar en contacto con alguno de ellos.

El tratamiento consistía en diversas terapias en donde Waylon era confrontado de forma sutil y delicada. Siempre le resultaba muy difícil el poder restablecer los hechos tal cual pasaron, sintiendo un mareo y un malestar indescriptible con apenas mencionar a cada uno de los involucrados dentro del asilo. Los nombres aparecían uno tras otro en un listado, provocando que la ansiedad de Waylon aumentara hasta los límites en su inútil intento por hacer memoria de algo que realmente no quería recordar.

A veces no tenía el valor de dirigir la vista en dirección a Lisa después de una de sus crisis. No sabía que había hecho Waylon para tener la paciencia de su esposa, quien día con día le demostraba su apoyo de diversas formas posibles. Compartir cama nuevamente había sido un paso bastante difícil a decir verdad. Ante el más mínimo contacto o interacción con su espacio personal, Waylon se ponía alerta, incluso a la defensiva, sintiéndose impotente al creer que era potencialmente peligroso para estar cerca de su familia.

Ya ni siquiera podía ejercer en lo que estudio, pasaba la mitad del día intentando recordarse a sí mismo que estaba a salvo, que nada podría dañarlo, que todo estaba bien ahora, pero era muy complicado dadas las circunstancias de sus crisis.

A veces había periodos en donde se repetía varias veces que él era libre, él había escapado. Él era libre de nuevo. Se lo tenía que decir frente al espejo cada día y cada noche hasta creérselo, para poder respirar con normalidad nuevamente, para no tener que revisar bajo la cama antes de acostarse, o revisar en los armarios antes de poder cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

Sus hijos no entendían muy bien la situación que pasaba en casa. Su madre siempre fue comprensiva, explicando con brevedad que su padre había pasado por cosas muy difíciles cuando estuvo ausente por días. Era una tarea diaria el evitar exponer a los niños a las diferentes fuentes de información, en donde las imágenes y los testimonios eran cosa del día a día, exponiendo la imagen de Waylon en una especie de circo mediático.

Lo más difícil del proceso fueron la serie de juicios que siguieron, en donde la fragilidad emocional del ex empleado era expuesta por los diferentes abogados encargados de defender a la empresa Murkoff, haciendo ver a Waylon de forma tan inestable que sus testimonios fueran puestos en duda. La frustración que sintió en todo ese lapso se disparó nuevamente, sintiendo esa asfixia que había experimentado únicamente en sus ataques de pánico, en la soledad de su casa. Había tomado un breve lapso para poder calmar sus nervios, no sintiéndose bien de volver al estrado para ser interrogado exhaustivamente.

El proceso legal entre los juicios y diversas reuniones duró poco más de medio año, en donde Waylon tuvo que tolerar un sinfín de acusaciones y humillaciones. Durante ese lapso, además de aguantar todo el proceso legal que conllevo el aplastar la tecla en su computadora, el ex trabajador tuvo que lidiar con diversos demonios del pasado, que parecían cobrar vida en forma de pesadillas constantes que volvían para atormentarlo aún más.

Todo comenzó una noche en particular, Waylon había empezado a ver cómo común el tener pensamientos, recuerdos y pesadillas constantes con sus agresores, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los sueños se hacían mucho más realistas y vividos. Había todo un desfile, días tras día, de todas aquellas personas que habían atentado contra su vida durante su estancia en aquel psiquiátrico.

Había noches donde soñaba la cierra de Manera y su insaciable deseo de alcanzarlo para probar su carne, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba mientras intentaba correr lo más rápido posible en su pesadilla. Había otras noches en donde el mismo Jeremy volvía a aparecer, con su cínica sonrisa y su sucio Martini, dispuesto a someterlo a la peor de las torturas al ser expuesto a ese extraño tratamiento inhumano, recordando incluso como Andrew entraba con su falsa amabilidad, dispuesto a sobrepasar el límite al acosarle de forma incipiente.

En otros días lograba captar entre sus recuerdos las lejanas imaginas de aquella criatura nebulosa que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida al adentrarse en los pasillos, que parecía ser el verdugo de todo aquel que se atreviera a posarse en su camino, siendo casi como una fuerza sobrenatural que le doblegaba y terminaba por partirlo en dos, como había visto al ser testigo de la muerte de Jeremy.

En otras ocasiones aparecía Chris Walker, aquella muralla humana que imponía con su presencia, logrando desprender miembros humanos usando únicamente su descomunal fuerza casi sobrehumana, quien le perseguía hasta encontrarlo y desgarrar el ligamento entre sus hombros, logrando que su cabeza terminara por desprenderse de su cuerpo. Eran numerosos y bastante variados los nombres que aparecían en sus recuerdos, pareciendo esperar justo el momento exacto en donde el ingeniero se disponía a descansar nuevamente, como si esperaran su turno uno a uno para desprender un poco más su ya dañada cordura.

Sin embargo, pese a ser experiencias horribles y traumáticas, nada era equiparable a las pesadillas, recuerdos y diversos fragmentos constantes que aparecían en su vida relacionados con Eddie Gluskin.

Las experiencias vividas en aquellas oscuras habitaciones, llenas de vestidos de novia y diversas máquinas de coser, habían sido lo suficientemente desesperantes y traumáticas para ocasionarle diversos problemas día a día. Parecía más persistente a desaparecer de su psique, recordando cada palabra mencionada, cada detalle experimentado durante su breve pero significativa estancia en sus dominós, no logrando explicar en su totalidad que fue lo que llevó a aquel hombre a creer que Waylon era en realidad la mujer ideal para él.

Al principio, cuando cerraba los ojos, la mirada de Eddie era constante en su mente. Era como si pudiera sentirle en la misma habitación, inspeccionando su cuerpo para saber nuevamente en donde empezaría a cortar y decidiendo que tipo de instrumento emplearía para volver a su futura novia la "mujer perfecta". Casi podía sentir el aroma de la sangre fresca derramada por toda la habitación, mientras detectaba algunos restos de cadáveres pudriéndose a algunos cuantos metros de distancia.

La sola imagen de aquel recuerdo lograba despertar a Waylon con un grito seco, dejando empapadas sus sabanas debido al sudor incipiente, despertando a Lisa al momento. Ella estaba enterada de cada acontecimiento ocurrido dentro del asilo, especialmente aquellas partes en donde su esposo realmente había sentido que iba a morir al instante. Y es que Waylon realmente pensaba que iba a morir en manos de aquel demente.

Aquellas desesperantes imágenes de sus miembros atadas a la mesa era el principio del fin para él. Recordaba a la perfección el sonido de la sierra eléctrica activada, aquella sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria que Eddie tenía mientras pasaba una de sus enguantadas y sucias manos sobre sus piernas, predicando ante Waylon lo perfecto que era, lo feliz que estaría al poder crear una familia. Todo esto era una locura, poco más que un disparate ante los oídos del ex empleado, quien si no se hubiera visto tan aterrado, casi se hubiera reído ante tales declaraciones.

Pero no era las únicas secuelas que habían pasado. La mención de la palabra _Darling_ estaba estrictamente prohibida en casa, despertando un malestar tan grande en Waylon que lo llevaba corriendo al baño, vomitando al momento. Eddie había logrado de cierta forma su cometido al marcar sus días en un tono gris oscuro, volviendo su recuperación aún más lenta ante su persistente recuerdo diario.

Lisa no sabía qué hacer cuando eso pasaba. Había días buenos, días malos y días peores para Waylon, en donde daba un paso a su recuperación, retrocediendo tres al día siguiente. Pareciera que entre más dispuesto estuviera a salir adelante, más fuertes se hacían los recuerdos en su mente y más difíciles se volvían el poder superar sus secuelas cada vez más recurrentes.

Había ocasiones donde se encontraba en la cocina, buscando algo que comer, cuando repentinamente escuchaba una voz susurrando a su lado, una súplica, una manifestación de lo hermosa que podría ser _si tan sólo se dejara transformar._ Waylon experimentaba esto de forma tan vivida que si no hubiera visto al mismo Eddie Gluskin colgado de aquel tubo con sus propios ojos, hubiera jurado que estaba rondando por su casa, intentando atraparlo nuevamente. No sabía qué hacer con esas alucinaciones auditivas.

Le contaba a su psiquiatra todas aquellas experiencias que pasaba, intentando despejar su mente del demonio de ojos azules que rondaba su psique. El psiquiatra le instruía lo mejor que podía, intentando recordarle de igual manera que todo era producto de su imaginación, que su mente le pasaba malas jugadas y que, dentro de todo, era un mecanismo normal después de vivir un trauma tan grande como aquello. La frustración de Waylon creía ante tales declaraciones.

El problema era que pese a saber que era producto de su imaginación, para Waylon era cada vez más real. Había veces en donde realmente sentía que alguien le vigilaba por las noches, en donde podía sentir una presencia mientras caminaba hacía la sala o hacía el comedor, en donde podía escuchar el lejano eco del _Darling_ pronunciado a la distancia, mientras se ponía alerta nuevamente, como si se sintiera encerrado una vez más. Pero todo recayó en una noche, una específica noche, en donde pareciera que la pesadilla había cobrado vida.

Waylon acostumbraba dormitar con una pequeña luz encendida cerca de su cama, en la espera por calmar sus nervios por un instante. Había empezado a intentar apagar la luz antes, en la espera por acostumbrarse nuevamente a sobrellevar la oscuridad otra vez, intentando no verse aún más patético de lo que ya era. La luz estaba apagada y Lisa dormía a su lado, como todas las noches desde que su relación empezó a recuperarse nuevamente con el ritmo de un matrimonio normal.

Habían pasado dos horas en las que Waylon había caído profundamente dormido. Para su sorpresa, parecía que los visitantes que acompañaban sus sueños habían decidido tomarse un descanso de aparecer en sus sueños, aunque horas después pensaría que era solo para darle paso a lo que vendría durante esa noche.

Escuchó lentamente un golpeteo en la ventana, acompañado con un siseo que venía desde afuera, propagándose como si de un eco se tratara, pareciendo susurrar algo incomprensible ante sus oídos. Waylon abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lamentados poco tiempo después de haber reaccionado así, habiendo preferido mantenerlos cerrados en todo caso. Intentó mover sus brazos, sin lograr moverse del todo, y lo mismo pasaba con sus piernas.

Presa de su pánico, Waylon intentó por todos los medios moverse, gritar, sacudirse aunque fuera un poco para lograr despertar a Lisa sin tener mucho éxito en lograr. La desesperación parecía apoderase de él segundo a segundo, creyendo que el tiempo parecía eterno en lo que lograba tener control nuevamente de su propio cuerpo, sin poder evitar soltar lamentos desde su garganta, sin lograr articular sonido alguno que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar una reacción.

Se quedó pensando por un momento en lo dicho por su psiquiatra en algunas sesiones, en donde hacía mención de un fenómeno bastante común que sufrían las personas con problemas de sueño, sobre todo experimentando insomnio y diversas pesadillas que dificultaban su pleno descanso.

Waylon suspiro por un momento, recordando que debía mover primero los dedos de los pies y que lentamente recuperaría el movimiento conforme sus miembros se fueran despertando. Así que decidido, empezó a moverse con lentitud, calmando su ansiedad por un breve lapso, sin recordar otras de las consecuencias que provocaba aquel suceso.

Le tomó lo que una fracción de segundo volver a entrar en pánico, ya que al bajar la mirada ligeramente, notó como enorme y musculoso brazo, cubierto de tela maltratada, cubría gran parte de la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras el aliento caliente de su captor chocaba contra su rostro.

—Hola cariño. —

Waylon nunca se había considerado una persona creyente, sabía a ciencia cierta que el infierno estaba sobre la tierra, más aquella noche hubiera deseado poder clamar a cualquier deidad para que aquella asfixiante y atemorizante sensación se esfumara para siempre. Sus ojos casi se desorbitaron a la par que viajaban desde la brazo, topándose con el chaleco salpicado de sangre, para finalmente llegar a la altura de aquella fría mirada y esa monstruosa sonrisa.

— ¿Me has extrañado, cariño? Sabes, en ningún momento he dejado de pensar en ti. Siempre supe que eras la indicada para mí, te he estado vigilando de cerca. —

—Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no es real y esto no está pasando… — Waylon pronunciaba como si la vida se le fuera a acabar en ello. Sentía una sudoración recorrer su frente mientras su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más. Sentía como su cuerpo entero se paralizaba por completo, como si el brazo de Eddie ejerciera aún más fuerza para someter aquellas extremidades que apenas estaban queriendo reaccionar.

—Oh, pero claro que está pasando. Yo he venido aquí por ti. Yo siempre he estado aquí para ti, para vigilarte, para esperar a que vuelvas a mi, estoy siendo paciente cariño, en la espera de que te des cuenta que tu lugar es a mi lado, en casa, para crear a nuestra hermosa familiar y poder ser todas las cosas que debimos haber sido. —

— ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Yo te vi morir ahí! ¡Tú estás muerto, tú te quedaste en el asilo! Es donde perteneces, es tu lugar…—

Waylon gritaba internamente. Su cuerpo entero exigía el retirarse de ese potente agarre, sin mucho éxito de lograr aunque sea un lento movimiento. La risa de Eddie resonó en sus oídos, siento como la náusea volvía a su cuerpo como si de un mecanismo de defensa se trazase, empezando a sentir el roce de los dedos del mayor sobre sus mejillas. ¿Acaso se supone que debía sentir aquellas sensaciones tan realistas?

—Oh querida…no puedo creer lo increíblemente ingenua que eres. No cabe duda que eres aquella delicada perla que tantos años esperé. ¿Qué no te das cuenta, cariño, qué yo siempre estaré a tu lado? Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, persiguiéndote, hablándote, vigilándote _para siempre._ Yo nunca me iré a ningún lado, querida. No tienes nada que perder, sólo tienes que entregarte enteramente a mí y el dolor pasará rápido…lo prometo. —

La voz de Eddie sonaba a algo parecido a un susurro. Waylon sentía su respiración agitarse mientras la nariz contraría parecía acariciar su mejilla con lentitud. Esto era sólo producto de su imaginación, _¿verdad?_ Esto no estaba pasando, esto no era real… _¿o sí?_ La línea entre la realidad y las alucinaciones era cada vez más delgada, más pequeña, más palpable…Mientras la mano de Eddie se mantenía firmemente colocada sobre su rostro nuevamente, sintiendo incluso la rugosidad de la tela contra su piel. _Esto tenía que ser…_

—Ya ya, querida, te prometo que todo va a pasar rápido. Sólo cierra los ojos cariño y _piensa en nuestra familia_ …—


End file.
